


Lights, Camera, Acción (You can be my Daddy)

by babielouis



Series: Camboy Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Louis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Camboy Louis, Cock Slut Louis, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Felching, Feminization, Harry is in his late 20s, Louis cums like 6 times, Louis has a tiny dick, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Older Harry, Open ending I guess, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, they are strangers having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babielouis/pseuds/babielouis
Summary: Y-yes, Harry. You can touch me. Please!" Louis pleads and uncrosses his legs. Harry slides his hand up until it's under Louis' skirt, feeling him up."C'mon, sit on my lap, little one. You're shaking already," Harry encourages, pulling the boy towards himself. Louis clumsily straddles the older man's lap, his skirt slipping up in the process so it's barely covering his little dick anymore.-Louis is a slutty little camboy who likes going out without panties and Harry fucks him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Camboy Louis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603705
Comments: 19
Kudos: 395





	Lights, Camera, Acción (You can be my Daddy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so I'm kinda nervous!!
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm still learning it so there might be some mistakes, sorry.
> 
> The title is from Lana Del Rey's song "Put Me in a Movie" and the whole fic is inspired by it.
> 
> Edit: This fic was originally going to be just a pwp so I kinda skipped the whole kink negotiation process and safe words because it was just smut. Now I'd like to clarify that Louis obviously talked about his kinks and limits on some of his earlier streams so Harry knows what he likes. And since 'red' is like an universal safe word he could have used that if he ever wanted Harry to stop. 
> 
> Have fun reading, I hope you'll like it!!

When Louis enters the house after spending the night at his best friend's place, his mum is vacuuming the living room while muttering about being stressed.  
"Hi Mum, what's up? Why are you cleaning like that?" he asks, noticing that the every part of the house he's seen since he arrived is polished and neat.  
"We're having a guest tonight, a good friend of your dad's is coming over for dinner and also staying the night," she explains. 

Louis nods and goes upstairs to his room. The walls are painted a soft creme color and most of the furniture is vintage style and baby pink or white. Louis flops down onto his soft bed. He was planning on doing a show tonight, but that isn't possible with the guest staying over, especially because the guest room is right next to his. He would have to do it now, even though it's only noon so the show would be way earlier than usual.

So the boy gets up to lock the door, grabs his laptop and sits down comfortably against the headboard. After entering his password he logs into his cam page where he does all of his streams as a camboy. He has tons of viewers every time and makes good money, being one of the most popular camboys thanks to his twinky body, plump ass, pretty face and innocent blue eyes. And maybe it's the fact that he likes wearing clothes from the girl's section and his legs and what's in between are always clean shaven.

Anyways, Louis posts a message informing the people, probably creepy and horny old men, that he's going live in a few minutes. Then he strips down to his adorable lacy, baby pink panties. They are frilly around the top, have a tiny bow on the front and are contrasting perfectly with his tanned golden skin. Louis also keeps on his white knee socks with ribbons around the top and puts some Hello Kitty clips and a ribbon into his soft, caramel brown fringe. A look into the mirror tells him he looks absolutely beautiful and tempting. His viewers are going to love it.

Louis pulls out a brown shoe box from beneath his bed and puts it on the bedside table. He lifts the cover and tries to decide what he's going to use this time. There are a few butt plugs, two of them have a fluffy tail attached, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, different dildos and vibrators and an almost empty bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. Just looking at what the box holds makes his little cock twitch with excitement. Louis ignores the urge to touch himself already and grabs his favorite sparkly pink 8 inch vibrator and the lube, shutting the box.

He sits down on his bed which is covered in pink princess sheets and stuffed animals. Louis' little legs are bent so his tiny feet are right next to his bum which is resting on the bed. He's in a good position in front of the laptop and puts the vibrator and lube next to himself.

Then he starts the stream.  
The viewer count is increasing very quickly, hundreds of comments flooding in.

"Hi boys!" Louis waves cutely into the camera. "Did you miss me?" he pouts, pushing out his pink bottom lip adorably, "I missed you lots."  
He gives the viewers time to take in how pretty he looks in his pink panties. The soft lace barely hides his hard little dick. It's wet and red and too small to peek out from the panties.

Louis leans closer to the camera as if he was telling a secret and whispers shyly, "Don't tell anyone but had to finger myself in the shower this morning 'cause I was so horny thinking of you. Used four fingers so I'm probably still a bit loose." A faint blush is covering his cheeks and he looks prettier than ever.

The viewers are going crazy over the confession, ordering Louis to turn around and show them his hole. The boy giggles and pretends to think about it. "Want me to show you my little pussy?" he teases the men watching him, looking directly into the camera with wide, innocent eyes. Knowing that his viewers are begging him to do so, Louis turns around so he is on his hands and knees, ass up towards the laptop and knees spread.

The teen playfully takes the part of his panties that was in between his cheeks and pulls it a bit, letting it snap back against his hole, and moans seductively. Then he pulls down the panties but keeps them over his dick in the front so they were straining around his thighs. He grabs his cheeks with both hands, his face pressed into a pillow, and pulls them apart.

His hole is on full view for the people watching him on the internet, pink and stretched, looking so pretty. Louis begins kneading his ass, pulling and pinching at the cheeks. "Am I still tight? Or is my slutty hole loose enough for you to slide right in?" he asks, somehow still sounding innocent.

Louis turns back around so he's facing the laptop again and brings his right hand up to his mouth, sucking three of his fingers in and making a show of choking himself and spluttering around them, coating the digits in saliva. After he pulls them out he turns around so he's in his previous position again and inserts two fingers into his ass immediately, moaning loudly.  
He starts fucking himself on them quickly, glancing at the screen from behind his shoulder to push in a third finger when his viewers tell him to.

"Ah, f-feels so good!" Louis whimpers, pulling his fingers out after a few minutes. "But it's not enough, I need to be full."  
He sits up, coating the big pink vibrator with lube and holding it between his legs so he can ride the toy. Hovering over its tip he looks at his viewers through his long eyelashes and asks, "Am I allowed to fuck myself now?"

The men tell him yes so Louis sinks down on the vibrator in one go, moaning obscenely and letting out a high pitched, quiet scream when he's balls deep. "F-fuck.. Ahh yes," he mewls as he starts bouncing up and down, feeling the toy stretch his hole. When he turns on the second setting he can't restrain his noises anymore, high pitched moans and whimpers leaving his mouth constantly.

He brings his dainty hand up to his hard little nipples and starts pinching them, squirming and blushing. He should be used to the feeling of being watched while playing with himself on camera, but it's overwhelming every single time he does a show.

Louis' face shows his pleasure, his once baby pink lips now cherry red from licking and biting them, his cheeks are flushed and his mouth forms a perfect little o. His eyes are hazy and filled with lust and desperation and his fluffy hair is a mess, sticking to his forehead sweatily.  
"Fuck! Am I allowed to cum, please?" Louis whines, his pretty voice completely wrecked.

'turn around for daddy, i wanna to see that slutty pussy take it but don't cum yet'

'spank yourself for being such a little whore'

'such a pretty cockslut, wanna fuck you so bad, H x', are some of the comments on the stream, so Louis takes the vibrator out and gets on all fours again and pushes the toy into his hole with his left hand, ramming it into his prostate. "Ah.. F-fuck yes!" he screams, muffled by the pillow his face is pressed into.

Louis starts spanking himself with his free hand, the mixed noises of skin slapping, the squelch of lube and his obscene moans making his small dick even harder. He hasn't touched himself for the whole stream and his poor dick is flushed crimson red, the pitiful three inch little thing still captured inside the panties.

It's so hard for Louis to hold back his orgasm, he's been on the edge for a few minutes already. He has always been one to cum quickly, being really sensitive.  
Soon his noises are getting louder and needier, Louis actually starts sobbing into the pillow because of the pleasure and constant vibration against his prostate and then he can't hold back anymore.

With a choked sob Louis' little dick starts spurting streaks of cum into the pretty panties. Louis' whole body is trembling, his eyes are squeezed shut and he can't stop the whimpers pouring out of his mouth.  
When he has stopped cumming he pulls the vibrator out of himself, showing his wrecked hole to the camera, his tiny body still shaking from the orgasm.

After saying goodbye to his viewers and blowing them a kiss through the webcam, he pulls off his cum-stained panties, closes the tab on his laptop and opens Netflix. He's exhausted from his orgasm and too lazy to get up to dress himself. It's time to watch some series.

After three episodes he hears his mum call his name from downstairs. "Louis? I just noticed that I don't have enough milk and eggs for the cake I want to bake. Could you please go to the grocery store and get some?" she asks.

"Sure, wait a moment!" Louis yells back and quickly shuts the laptop. He walks over to his big wardrobe and decides on a pink plaid tennis skirt that ends just below his ass and a white spaghetti strap top with a little ribbon in the front. He decides against any underwear because he's feeling quite naughty.

Then the boy pulls on a pair of pink vans, keeping on the cute knee socks. Before leaving his room Louis quickly wipes his used vibrator clean and puts it and the lube back into the box, shoving it back under the bed.  
On the way downstairs he stops in the bathroom and splashes a bit of cold water on his face as an attempt to look less fucked out (even though it doesn't really help).

After his mum gives him the money he needs and tells him once again what he has to buy and that she wants him back home at six pm so she would have enough time to make the cake before the guest arrives, Louis gets his backpack, which is pink and has little kitty ears. Before he steps out of the house, he grabs the last cherry flavored lollipop out of the kitchen cabinet which holds the sweets.

~~

Harry's back hurts from sitting in the chair at his home office for hours. He has to do lots of work because he's hoping to get promoted and be CEO of the company one day. He knows he has good chances, he even is invited to meetings another city today and tomorrow, even though he's one of the younger employees at the company.

Because the drive from his house to the meetings takes around two hours, Harry's going to stay the night at his good friend Mark's house who lives in the city the meetings take place in. The first meeting will be pretty short but the one tomorrow starts at 9 am and ends in the evening.

It's noon right now and Harry's been making phone calls and staring at the computer screen all day.  
He sighs and stretches his strong arms over his head.  
His phone vibrates with a notification. When he checks it he can't get up, snatch his laptop and sprint to his bedroom fast enough. His favorite (and only) camboy is going to start a show in a few minutes.

Harry gets comfortable leaning against the headboard of his bed and places the laptop next to him so he has a good view on the screen. He opens the cam page, logs in and gets the lube while he's waiting.

The stream starts but it's frozen so the viewers have time to join without missing the start. Harry watches the numbers get higher and higher and then it finally unfreezes and a pretty boy in pink panties and white knee socks sitting on a bed with pink covers appears. Harry lost count of how many times he has seen this image but he never gets tired of it.  
The boy known as PrincessLou28 waves his tiny hand and greets Harry (and the rest of the viewers but Harry doesn't care about them) like every time. "Hi boys!", he chirps with a cute smile, "Did you miss me?"

Lou is just the cutest little thing and Harry can't get enough of watching his streams. As the boy confesses on fingering himself in the shower this morning Harry slowly pulls down his trousers enough to stroke his hardening cock through his boxers. He watches Lou tease his viewers some more before getting on his hands and knees and showing his pantie-covered ass to the camera.

Touching himself over his pants isn't enough for Harry anymore when Lou pulls down his panties enough to let Harry see his hole. Harry lets out a low groan and coats his thick cock with lube to make the slide of his fist easier.

He swipes his thumb over the head of his cock as Lou starts fucking himself with his tiny fingers. Oh how Harry wishes that was him fucking the pretty boy!

The strokes of his hand get faster and rougher and Harry never lasts long when watching Lou's streams so he cums at the same time the boy does.

The man gets up and goes bathroom to clean himself up and wash his hands.

Then he packs his stuff and gets in his car to drive to the first meeting.

Only to find out it has been cancelled right after he arrives at the building where it was supposed to be held. Harry groans in annoyance, now he's in that damn city but it's way too early to arrive at Mark's house where he's supposed to be at 7 pm.

Harry remembers passing by a park earlier, he will stay there for a few hours and read a book. It's a warm and sunny summer day so it's probably going to be nice.

~~

The store is barely a kilometre away and to get there Louis has to walk through a small abandoned park with an old playground. There are never any people there and Louis loves how calm it is so he figures he could stay there for a bit. He's skipping over to the swings, careful to sit down on the back of his skirt to keep his ass covered.

The boy notices a man sitting on a park bench next to the playground, about 30 feet away, reading a book while smoking a cigarette.  
Louis takes the red lollipop out of his mouth. "Hello, Mister!" he shouts, being raised a polite boy.  
The man looks up and greets him back, but he keeps staring at Louis even after the boy has turned his head away to escape his gaze.

'Does he know me? I don't think so. Maybe he can look under my skirt from where he's sitting... But that's not possible, it's not even windy, neither am I swinging a lot' Louis thinks. Then he gets up, after all he still has to go to the grocery store.

In the store he takes a shopping cart, not because he needs one to carry the milk and eggs but because using it as a scooter is fun. After almost running over a couple and an old lady, Louis arrives at the cash register with a packet of milk, a box of eggs (and bubblegum and lollipops).

Of course the money his mum gave him for the two items she needed is not enough to pay for the additional sweets, so the lady he almost ran over before is kind enough to help him out with her money. She turns down his offer to take some of the sweets on return. On the way out Louis throws the stick of his eaten lollipop into the thrash can.

When Louis steps out of the store he notices that it's much more windy than it was on his way there. It almost makes him regret going out without panties and he has to pull down the front of his skirt on the way from the store to the playground at least ten times. When the path takes a little turn the wind is suddenly coming from his left, blowing up not only the front but also the back of the short skirt. It wouldn't be that much of a problem if the park had been empty as usual, but the man from before is still sitting on the same bench.

Louis feels a hot blush spread over his cheeks. He can't walk past the man like this! The only solution is spending some time sitting on the swings at the playground to pass the time until the wind is over. But he has no idea what time it is so he might get home late and his mum won't have enough time to bake the cake. Louis doesn't have his phone or a watch with him, so he only way to find out the time is asking the man. Louis turns towards him, the wind still blowing up his little skirt.

The man is still reading his book and doesn't look up from it until Louis is standing right in front of him with his thighs clenched together tightly, little feet pointed inward and both of his dainty hands desperately tugging down the front of his skirt. A few strands of his hair are swaying in the wind, but none of it is getting in his eyes and that's the moment Louis realizes he still has the hair clips and ribbons in his hair. He's a pitiful sight, his cheeks and little nose flushed red with shame, but still so pretty.

"Um, excuse me Mister, could you please tell me what time it is?" Louis asks shyly. The man looks up at him before checking his expensive looking watch. "Half past five," he replies, smiling at Louis. "What's a pretty little boy like you doing here all alone?" he asks, his gaze lingering on Louis' delicate hands pulling down the skirt, trying not to flash his princess parts.

"I- I went to buy groceries for my mum," Louis stutters bashfully, squeaking when a gust of wind blows up the back of his skirt. The man chuckles, motioning for Louis to come closer. The boy obeys, walking until he's standing right in front of the man, almost between his legs. Louis is only a bit taller than him like this, bending over a bit to pull his skirt further down and crossing his legs tightly.

"What's your name, pretty thing?"

"I'm Louis. And you?"

"Harry."

Harry slowly puts his right hand on one of Louis' thighs, looking at the boy to make sure he's comfortable. Louis actually whimpers, looking at Harry through his long dark eyelashes bashfully. They are damp from embarrassment tears, sticking together and curling beautifully.  
Harry inches up his hand further, pushing his long fingers between the little boy's thighs. "Are you gonna let me touch you?" he asks. Louis nods shakily, his cheeks flushed cherry red.

"Words, darling, I need words."

"Y-yes, Harry. You can touch me. Please!" Louis pleads and uncrosses his legs. Harry slides his hand up until it's under Louis' skirt, feeling him up.  
"C'mon, sit on my lap, little one. You're shaking already," Harry encourages, pulling the boy towards him. Louis clumsily straddles the older man's lap, his skirt slipping up in the process so it's barely covering his little dick anymore.

He puts his backpack on the ground and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, having given up on covering himself, offering himself to the man now. He feels Harry's right hand on his small dick, the man's left is hand cupping his pretty flushed face, the thumb sliding over his red, bitten bottom lip.

"Such a naughty little boy, leaving the house without your panties and letting a stranger touch you. Just want to get fucked, don't care who does it, right? You'd let anyone fuck your little pussy, that's why you're showing it off to everyone by wearing that. You're a little slut, Louis. But I'll give you what you need, don't worry," Harry murmurs, voice deep and raspy. His own cock is straining against the zipper.of his slacks, rock hard.  
Louis grinds down on the bulge that is Harry's cock, moaning quietly. "Fuck, yes, I'm a filthy little slut," he whimpers.

Then he presses his lips against Harry's, kissing the older man eagerly.  
Harry immediately takes control, prying the boy's mouth open with his tongue and fucking his mouth with it. He's swallowing Louis' little noises and whimpers, groaning into the kiss as Louis grinds down on him roughly. Harry brings the hand that's been on Louis' dick to the boy's plump ass, grabbing and spanking the flesh. Louis is continually moaning now, already close to his orgasm from the humiliation of the whole situation and Harry's touches.

He's riding Harry's thigh now, tiny dick rubbing against the rough material of the man's dark trousers. It hurts a bit but Louis loves it, he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Harry breaks the kiss and pushes his left index and middle finger inside Louis' mouth, groaning lowly at the wetness and heat of the boy's mouth. Louis sucks the fingers sloppily, running his tongue over them.

"That's enough, princess," Harry says, "Get on your hands and knees now, push your ass out for me." He pulls his fingers out and pats the bench, motioning for Louis to move there.  
The boy gets in position, back arched with his ass sticking up in Harry's direction and his skirt having slid up his tiny waist so far its only covering only half of his ass.  
Harry spreads Louis' cheeks and holds back a moan when the boy's pink hole is revealed. It's still loose from the vibrator earlier and Harry can't help but push two fingers in at once.

"Ah, fuck yes!" Louis mewls, pushing himself back greedily to take the fingers deeper. "I- I need more!" he begs, so Harry rams in a third finger. Harry begins to fuck Louis on them, making the boy's little body jolt forward with every ram of his fingers.

"Such a greedy little whore, always wanting to be full. Have you been fucked by another man today already or were you fucking yourself?" the man asks and crooks his middle finger so it's prodding at Louis' prostate. He keeps it there and rubs over the spot until Louis is shaking. The boy is completely gone from the humiliating dirty talk and the pleasure Harry's touches give him.  
"I- Ah, yes! Right there!" he moans and the curly haired man chuckles.

"Yes, darling? Answer me or I'll pull my fingers out and leave you here like this, desperate and needy with your tiny little cock all hard and dripping."

"F-fuck, I fucked myself with a vibrator before I went out!" Louis whines, trying to fuck himself on Harry's fingers harder and pushing his ass back to take them deeper.

"I know baby, I watched your show earlier. Enjoyed it very much, I wish it was me who fucked you though," Harry chuckles and Louis is struck with embarrassment.

"Fucking slut, already fucked yourself today yet you're so needy," Harry growls while pushing a fourth finger inside Louis' hole with surprisingly little resistance. It makes the boy bite down on his own forearm to muffle his screams. Harry slaps Louis' ass with his free hand, moaning at how it jiggles.

"I bet I could put my whole fist in there and you'd still have room for more inside your pussy. Bet you could take two cocks at once. But you're not even getting mine now, I'll let you suck it but that's all."

Harry then wraps the hand that has been gripping the little boy's hip and wraps it around Louis' dick, not wanking him off but holding it loosely.  
Louis is squirming and shaking, completely gone, still pushing back on Harry's fingers to get them deeper inside himself. He suddenly clenches hard around the older man's fingers and cums into Harry's hand with a high pitched cry of "Daddy!"

When the boy calms down from his orgasm, Harry pulls his fingers out and lifts Louis into his lap. The latter has tears drying on his face and looks completely wrecked with his flushed blotchy cheeks, red lips and misty blue eyes. His vision is unfocused and Harry has to hold him up.  
"You did so good for Daddy," the curly haired man whispers, bringing the hand that's covered in Louis' cum up to the boy's mouth. "C'mon, open up, princess."

Louis obediently opens his mouth and lets Harry feed his own cum to him, lazily sucking on the man's fingers, a little trail of spit and cum running down his chin. Harry moans at the sight, still rock hard in his trousers.  
When his hand is clean again, he sets Louis down on the ground in front of him. After all, he still needs to get off.

Louis seems to get the idea, he brings his tiny, delicate hands up to the zipper of Harry's trousers, opens them and pulls down the man's jeans and boxer shorts enough to let his cock out. Louis wraps his hand around it, fingertips hardly touching because of Harry's impressive girth. They both moan at the obvious size difference and Harry can't look away, completely fascinated.

Louis brings his mouth to Harry's tip, mouthing at it and greedily lapping up the precum. He licks from Harry's balls to the tip of his dick slowly, dipping his tongue into the slit, before taking the head into his mouth. Harry groans at the sudden heat and wetness surrounding the tip of his cock and can't help but thrust his hips so Louis is forced to take all of him down his throat. The boy just takes it, barely gagging, and Harry thrusts again. Louis actually moans this time, Harry's dick twitching inside his throat because of the vibrations. He grips Louis' soft hair tightly and holds him down, the boy's cute little button nose brushing against the older man's pubic hair.

Louis is working his tongue, swirling it around, licking and sucking Harry's shaft. He bobs his head and hollows his cheeks to give Harry maximal pleasure.  
He looks up at Harry submissively the whole time, baby blue eyes wide and innocent. He pulls off Harry's dick and asks, voice high and a bit raspy, "Can you fuck my mouth please, Daddy?" batting his eyelashes coyly. A shiny string of spit is connecting the tip of Harry's dick to Louis' red, swollen lips.

Harry can't hold back a deep moan as he thrusts all of his cock into Louis' open, pliant mouth again, the boy swallowing him down like nine inches are nothing. Louis stays still as Harry fucks his mouth and throat roughly, whimpering from time to time. He loves it, the only thing he loves more than a big cock in his mouth is one fucking his ass. He likes it rough, loves being used and treated like the cockslut he is.

Harry's thrusts get more erratic and his noises become louder and deeper. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"  
Louis doesn't pull off like expected but sucks harder in response. With a deep groan Harry empties his load into the boy's wet little mouth, filling it up completely. Louis swallows all of it with a moan, his eyes slipping shut in pleasure as Harry's hot cum slides down his throat. Then he opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. "Look, Daddy, I swallowed it all," he says proudly, wanting to be praised by the older man.

"Well done, princess. Such a good boy, my perfect little cumslut," Harry coos and strokes his big hand over Louis' head.  
Then he squats down and lifts the kneeling boy back on his feet. Louis giggles and puts his hand between his legs. When he pulls it out from under his skirt there's sticky cum coating his fingers. "I- I came again from sucking you!" he whispers, blushing as he looks up at the man through his eyelashes in embarrassment.

Harry smirks as he looks down, locking his eyes with Louis'. "Lick it off, darling. I know you love it," he orders, watching the boy bring his own fingers up to his mouth, seductively sliding his tongue around them and moaning at the taste of himself. Harry has a hard time not to get a boner again, but he doesn't want to close his eyes and miss a second of Louis eating his own cum.

When the boy's fingers are clean again, he pulls his short skirt back in place and leans up on his tippy toes to peck Harry's lips. He didn't realize it before but the man is almost a full foot taller than him.

Louis grips Harry's left forearm and checks his watch, "Well, Daddy, I gotta go. My mummy wants me home now. Wouldn't mind doing that again with you! Bye!"  
With this words he takes his cute backpack and turns around. Harry keeps watching him until he's out of his sight, Louis skipping down the path of the park, little skirt flying up a bit with every bouncing step.

Harry sighs. His dreams of fucking Lou or Louis have almost turned into reality and it was even better than he always imagined it.  
He checks his watch, there's still some time left until he's supposed to arrive at Mark's house.

~~

Louis arrives at home punctually, greeting his mum and putting the milk and eggs into the fridge.  
"The guest will arrive at seven pm. You look exhausted, have you been playing on the playground or something? Anyways, go take a shower and get dressed nicely," she says while preparing the appetizer.  
Louis goes up the stairs, gets rid of his clothes and hair clips and walks into the bathroom. A look into the mirror tells him he looks like the wrecked mess that he is.

After taking a long shower and treating his hair with strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner he wraps a fluffy towel around himself and another one around his hair and walks into his room, throwing himself onto the bed and playing on his phone for a while. When he feels like his hair might be dry enough not to drip water onto the floor he gets rid of the towels and opens his wardrobe.

After a few minutes of considering various outfits he decides on a cute, turquoise sundress with a white and pink flower pattern. The short sleeves are slightly puffy and it has an innocent, lacy white collar. The dress clings to his petite body until it reaches the tiny waist where it gets more loose, flying around his body when he spins around. The bottom of the dress is frilly and reaches mid-thigh.  
He puts on pink, lacy panties, a pair of white, frilly ankle socks and his vans.

After brushing his fluffy brown fringe so it's swiped across his forehead and putting a star-shaped clip in his hair he gets downstairs. His mum and his dad Mark, who just came home from work, are busy with the final preparations for dinner.  
"You look beautiful, Lou! Could you please set up the table?" his mum says.

At seven pm the doorbell rings. "That must be him, I'll get it," Louis' dad exclaims, getting up from the couch to open the door for his friend.  
Louis and his mum get up too to shake the guest's hand when he walks into the living room where the table it set.

Louis hears two sets of steps coming closer and then his dad walks in, followed by a very familiar man. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! His jaw drops when he sees the man who made him cum twice in the park today. He tries to cover his shock and shakily holds out his little hand for Harry to shake. It's completely engulfed by the man's bigger one. Louis feels himself blush. This cannot be real!

"This are my wife Johannah and my son Louis," his dad breaks the awkward moment as he introduces them to Harry.  
"Hello, I'm Harry Styles," Harry says, smirking at Louis.

Then they sit down at the table, Mark next to Johannah and across from Harry who's sitting to Louis' left.  
Mark and Harry immediately start catching up on each other's lives. Johannah is engaging in the conversation when she has something to add and also makes sure everyone is eating the food she prepared.

Louis is just sitting there, daydreaming about the encounter in the park, while eating slowly.

Suddenly he feels Harry's big, ringed right hand on his thigh. It's just laying there, gripping it softly.  
The boy tries not to react in any way, not wanting his parents to notice anything. He quickly glances at Harry who turns out to be watching him. They lock eyes for a moment, but then Harry is asked a question and shifts his attention back to Louis' parents.

Louis, careful not to be noticed, puts his left hand on top of Harry's right one, gripping it firmly and trying to get the man to move it up his thigh.  
Harry lets the boy try for a bit, but then obliges and slides his hand up Louis' thigh a bit until it meets the hem of his dress. He stays there, massaging the little boy's smooth, tanned thigh with his thumb gently.

"So, Louis, you haven't talked at all for the whole dinner. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Harry suddenly asks and Louis startles. He's sure the man is doing this on purpose, especially when Harry lets his hand slip under the boy's dress until it touches the hem of his panties. Harry doesn't touch Louis' dick, he doesn't need to because it's hard just from the man massaging and gripping Louis' thigh firmly.

"Erm... well, I'm Louis, you already know that. Soo... I'm nineteen, my favorite color is pink, my favorite food is ice cream and I'm gay," Louis says, feeling completely ridiculous but he can't concentrate at all. All that's on his mind is Harry's big hand and how good the man's long fingers felt inside him earlier today.

Harry clearly enjoys embarrassing him, he keeps making Louis talk while touching him. "So, Louis, do you have a boyfriend?" he asks. Louis just shakes his head no because he knows if he tried to talk he would either moan or say something stupid or both.

"Louis has never been in a relationship, he's still so innocent!" Mark exclaims happily. Harry snorts but manages to cover it up with a cough.

Louis is happy when dinner is over and his parents send him upstairs to go to bed as if he was a little kid while they're having a conversation between adults and drinking red wine.

In his room Louis closes the door, strips everything off and puts on a sheer pink lacy nightie. It's his favorite thing to sleep in, he he looks cute and sexy at the same time. It's definitely not really made for sleeping but for looking seductive, it does nothing to hide his hard little cock, but is that really a bad thing? Especially because Louis plans on sneaking into the guest room tonight to get fucked by Harry.

He waits at least two hours, laying in bed and trying to distract himself from his hard dick because he wants to be a good boy for Harry and not touch himself. Then he finally hears a set of steps going up the stairs, but it's only his mum.

He waits one more hour until Harry and his dad go upstairs too, separating in front of the bedroom which is down the hallway from Louis' room. The guest room is right next to Louis' own room.  
The boy hears the guest room's door being opened and closed again, then the bed is creaking quietly and a few minutes later there's water running in the bathroom which belongs to the guest room.  
After the noise of water has stopped, the bed is creaking again. Louis guesses Harry has gone to bed now, so he wait for a few minutes and then gets up.

He walks over to the guest room, the little pitter-patter of his small feet on the wooden floor loud in the quiet house. Harry's door is slightly ajar and Louis grins. Either the man has some really weird sleeping habits or he's waiting for him.

Louis slowly pushes the door open, sneaking in and quietly closing it after himself.  
The only source of light in the room is the moonlight coming through the light curtains of the window.

Louis walks over over to the queen sized bed where Harry lays and he stands in front of it. The man is laying on his back, blanket covering him from toes to hips so his bare chest is exposed. His eyes are open and he smirks at the boy who quickly straddles his hips, tiny hands on the man's broad chest. "Hi Daddy," Louis whispers.

"Hello, princess."

"You know why I'm here, right?"

"To cuddle me?"

"No! You made me all horny at dinner and I've been hard ever since! And it's been hours!"

"What do you want then, darling?"

"I want your cock, Daddy. Fuck me, please. I need it!" Louis moans into Harry's ear, grinding down on him. He pushes the blanket down to the man's knees and shuffles around until his round, plump ass is seated right on Harry's big, boxer-covered cock.

"If that's what you want, princess, you'll have to beg for it. Tell me how much you need it."

"Please, Daddy! I'm feeling so empty, need to be full. You made my little cock so hard earlier and I haven't touched myself since then. I've been a good boy, please, I deserve it! Fuck me, please, pretty please?" Louis pleads, rotating his hips on top of Harry.

"You think so? Don't you think you've been bad, letting a stranger finger you in public and sneaking into his room at night? Begging an older man to fuck you in your parents' house? I think you deserve a spanking before you get my cock," Harry growls lowly, thrusting up against Louis' ass. He grips the eager boy by his hips and lays him over his knee. "Count for Daddy, princess. And say thank you after each slap," he orders. Louis nods his head, "Yes, Daddy," he whispers obediently.

Harry lifts up the nightie and strokes his big hands over Louis' bare ass. "Got such a perfect ass, darling. It'll look even prettier covered in my red handprints though." And with this words the man's hand comes down at the boy's ass. Louis moans, his little cock twitches against the older man's leg, smearing precum on it. "One, thank you, Daddy."

Slap after slap is hailing down on Louis' ass, red hand prints forming like Harry predicted. The boy's ass is jiggling with every slap and Louis ruts his hips against Harry's leg greedily. He keeps counting and thanking Harry, his voice getting more and more wrecked and airy.

The slaps are unpredictable, alternating between both of Louis' ass cheeks and hole. Louis loves getting spanked, especially the slaps on his hole. He's moaning and whining and when he gets too loud Harry shoves two fingers of his free hand into Louis' mouth.

After twenty spanks it's over and Harry lays back against the headboard, pulling Louis on top of him so the boy is straddling him once again. Louis' dick is flushed and wet with precum and the boy looks completely wrecked already.  
"Please, Daddy, fill me up now! Don't need any prep, I'm still loose from when you fucked me with your fingers on the park bench," Louis begs, peppering kisses along Harry's jawline.

"Of course, princess. I'm so hard for you, can't wait to finally fuck that little pussy of yours. I've wanted to do that for ages now, bet you'll feel so good around my cock."

Louis pulls down Harry's pants so the man is completely naked. Louis is wearing only the sheer pink nightie and Harry loves it.

"Turn around and let me get you wet for my cock, darling. Sit on my face, wanna lick you out so bad," Harry whispers and waits until Louis' big ass is right on his face, pretty pink hole right over Harry's mouth and begging to be filled.

Harry sucks and licks over it a few times, spreading the boy open with his huge hands. Louis gasps and pushes back onto Harry's face to get the man's tongue inside himself.  
Harry then points his tongue and thrusts it into Louis' hole as deep as possible, swirling it around and licking over his velvety inner walls. It tastes like heaven and Louis is a whimpering mess on top of him, whining and begging. He notices he's being too loud so he bends down to choke himself on Harry's huge cock.

"Oh, fuck! You can't get enough, can you? Such a good boy for daddy," Harry groans and then gets right back to eating Louis out. The boy sucks his cock sloppily, getting spit everywhere. At some point he's just panting and mouthing at Harry's dick, too fucked out to give a proper blowjob.

Suddenly Harry pushes in two fingers at once next to his tongue and with a choked scream Louis is cumming on Harry's chest. "I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't mean it! Please don't punish me again, please!"

Harry pulls his tongue out and gently squeezes Louis' ass, "It's okay, darling. I know you didn't mean it. You couldn't help it, you're just a greedy little slut. I would spank you again but I need to get my dick in you right now." His voice is so deep and Louis already feels his own little dick jerking awake again. Harry loves how Louis' tiny dick gets hard so easily and just how small and pretty it is. Harry's own cock measures nine inches, so Louis' is only one third of his length. Harry feels like he might cum from just the thought alone.

Louis turns around so he's sitting on Harry's hips and rubs his wet crack over Harry's rock hard cock. "You're so big, Daddy! Can't wait to finally feel you inside me!" he whines, "Wait, do we need a condom? I'm clean, I promise."

"Me too. Now don't be a tease, princess. Go on, fuck yourself on my cock," the man growls and thrusts up between Louis' cheeks. The boy nods and grips Harry's dick, guiding it into his hole. He whimpers when the head breaches his rim and and can't hold back a loud moan when it slips right in.

"C'mon princess, take it!" Harry groans and thrusts up so three more inches of his dick are sliding into Louis' wet hot hole.

"Ahhhh yes, deeper!" the boy moans and lets his tiny body drop down until he's fully impaled on Harry's nine inches. The stretch burns but it feels so good to finally be filled up by Harry. Louis' eyes roll back pornographically and he lets out his loudest moan yet. He can feel every vein inside himself and slowly rolls his hips to feel Harry's cock graze along his walls.

"Fuck! Such a tight little cunt, even though you're such a little slut. Love your hole, princess, feels so good around my cock," Harry rambles between his low groans and moans.

Louis smirks, "Maybe that's because you're so big, Daddy," and he lifts himself up to slam down on Harry's cock with full force. A high pitched scream slips past his swollen red lips as his prostate is hit spot on. "Right there, fuck me! Fuck me please, Daddy!" he begs.  
Louis bounces on Harry's cock for a few minutes, letting out a series of airy moans and gasps when the head brushes against his sweet spot every time Louis' ass drops down on Harry's thighs with a smacking noise. His little dick is hitting his lower stomach, smearing precum on his soft skin.

"You're so good at that, fuck! You like that, baby? Like riding my big cock, taking all of me inside your tight little ass?" Harry moans deeply, thrusting up.

"Yeah, yes daddy, I love it!" Louis whines, "Feels so good, I can feel you deep inside me! A- Ah, yes, fuck me!"

Harry takes this as an invitation to grip the boy by his tiny waist and flip them over so he's laying on top of Louis. "Yeah, you want me to fuck you, baby? Fuck your pussy? Make you cum again?" he growls and Louis can just nod, too blissed out to form coherent sentences. He's making cute little high pitched "ah, ah, ah" noises like a girl with every one of Harry's hard thrusts and Harry absolutely loves it. The man's own noises are so much deeper and he can proudly say that him and Louis sound incredibly hot together.

Harry trails his right hand over Louis' little chest, stroking one of the boy's pink nipples softly. Louis moans and arches his back off the bed, trying to get Harry to touch him some more. It feels so good when Harry's touch gets a bit rougher and the man starts rolling the bud between the pad of his thumb and index finger. Louis gasps when Harry leans down and licks over the other nipple.

The boy is squirming from sensitivity and pleasure as Harry toys with both his nipples while fucking him roughly. Louis can't form coherent thoughts anymore. His mind is full of 'Harry, Harry, Harry'.

Said man is convinced he's never seen anything hotter than Louis right now. The boy's face is flushed and sweaty and his soft fringe is a mess. His blue eyes are unfocused, clouded with pleasure and shiny with a few tears. Harry can't wait to see him cum again.

He trails one of his hands down Louis' chest to his cute little tummy. Harry's pupils dilate even more when when he feels his cock moving inside of Louis. With every thrust a tiny bulge forms on the boy's belly because Harry is so deep inside of him. Louis' body is too small to take it.

Harry moans when he feels himself thrust into Louis again. He takes the boy's small hands and places them on his tummy where he can feel Harry's cock. Louis whimpers when he feels the bulge forming under his hands at Harry's next thrust.  
Harry can just stare, absolutely fascinated by his and Louis' size difference. The boy is just so tiny! So delicate and small!

Harry places his hand on Louis' smaller ones to feel the bulge forming again. "God, I've never seen anything hotter than this. I can see myself inside you, baby. Fucking you so deep", he groans.  
Louis mewls when Harry's next thrust has him sliding up the bed with the force.

Harry is drilling into Louis' prostate with every thrust now and Louis reaches his little hand down to touch his own wet little dick.

"No, princess, none of that. You will cum from my cock only," Harry scolds him and grips the boy's little wrists with one of his huge hands to pin them to the mattress above his head. Louis pouts but it doesn't last long because with Harry's next thrust he's moaning again. "H- Harder please, I need it faster and deeper! Please make me cum, fuck me harder, Daddy!" he whines and bucks his hips to meet Harry's thrusts.

Harry takes Louis' legs and throws them over his broad shoulders to get a better angle and fuck into the boy even deeper. His thrusts are unforgiving and have Louis screaming, so Harry shoves two fingers of his free hand down Louis' throat again. The man knows he won't last much longer, the sensation of Louis' tight wet hole is almost too much for him.

"Can I cum please, D-Daddy? Ah, yes! Pretty please, I've been so good!" Louis begs. It sounds a bit like baby talk because he still has Harry's fingers in his mouth. There's drool running down Louis' chin, he's shaking and whimpering helplessly and Harry can feel him clench around his cock. The man rams into Louis' warmth at a fast, steady rate, desperate to make him cum again.

"Yes, darling, let it go. You've been so good for me, such a good little princess for Daddy," Harry gives him permission. Then Louis is clenching down harder than ever, his eyes slip shut and his mouth forms a silent scream around Harry's fingers. With a soft breathy moan Louis' little cock dribbles out cum for the sixth time today.

The sight is too much for Harry and he cums with a low grunt. Louis can feel the man's cock pump waves of hot cum into him and he lets out a high whimper. He loves being filled up with cock and cum like the little slut he is and Harry knows it and gives him exactly what he wants.

After a minute the man pulls out and gets between Louis' legs to watch the cum leak out of the boy's used gaping hole. He strokes his fingertips over the puffy opening and pushes his cum back in.

"No more, I'm so sensitive!" Louis complains, but he kind of enjoys Harry playing with his hole. Even though he came so much today he feels himself getting a bit hard again. He shudders when Harry's tongue touches his hole for the second time tonight. Louis' body is still slightly trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm and his hole clenches and unclenches around the cum that's leaking out.

"You okay, darling? Can I continue?" Harry asks. His voice is so caring and Louis nods. "Yes, daddy, go on please. Feels so good," he slurs. There are a few salty tears running down his face from the overstimulation.

Harry then pushes his tongue in, greedily licking and sucking his own cum out of Louis' hole. Louis can only whimper and he's holding onto Harry's brown curls for dear life. The boy's little body has gone limp, he's giving himself up for Harry to use and do whatever he wants. He's absolutely wrecked but his dick has hardened again and he wants more.

When Harry is done he comes up to the boy's face again. "Open up, darling," he murmurs, stroking his thumb over Louis' bottom lip. Louis obeys and opens his mouth so Harry leans down until his lips touch Louis'. Then he lets his cum drip onto the boys pliant mouth, causing him to moan.

"So pretty, Lou, you did so good for me. Go on, swallow it like I know you want to," Harry whispers and Louis closes his mouth to swallow Harry's cum that has been inside his ass before. It should disgust him but Louis honestly loves it and the humiliation that comes with it turns him on so much. Harry only needs to thrust four fingers into his fucked-out hole once to make him cum again. Louis is coming dry this time and his orgasm is completely silent apart from the quiet sobs he's letting out.

When his body isn't trembling from the aftershocks anymore Louis brings his hand up to Harry's shoulders to pull him down on the mattress. "Did I do good, daddy? Was I a good boy for you?" Louis asks so quietly that Harry almost doesn't hear him.

"Of course you were, Lou. The best little boy, my perfect little princess darling," the man assures Louis. "So perfect, the most perfect boy. Are you tired? C'mon, I'm gonna clean us up real quick and then you can sleep."

"Don't... don't go please."

"I'll be right back and then we can cuddle, alright princess?"

"M'kay..."

Harry gets a wet cloth from the guest bathroom and wipes first Louis and then himself clean quickly and carelessly drops the cloth to the floor afterwards so he can get back in bed to cuddle his boy. He lays down on his back and pulls Louis onto his chest. Before he can even tell him goodnight the sweet boy is fast asleep so Harry gives him a light forehead kiss before falling asleep too.

And whether they woke up early enough for Louis to sneak back into his own room or if they were caught by Louis' parents in the morning is up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, how bad?
> 
> Please leave comments, it would make me happy!! 
> 
> And you can find me on twitter as babylouberry and on tumblr as softprincesslouis and give me ideas there if you like!!
> 
> (please do not repost this fic on wattpad or anywhere else)


End file.
